Sonic parodies of songs
by MJ dancer and Sonic fan
Summary: Based on anything about Sonic, a set of song parodies sang by our favorite Sonic people.
"I thought I tried and still I cried because, you just can't let it be.
And you chose to fight Eggman instead of, ruling Knothole with me." Sally sang to Sonic starring back at her with sadness but a touch of anger in his eyes for her.

"Saving Mobius from dark minded villains, that's what I'm destined to do.  
"Though we'd be apart, I'll still have a place in my heart, just for you." Sonic Sang directly toward Sally in resent.

Sonic and Sally starred at each other, both with tears running down from their eyes as Sonic awaits for her response to him. As far as Sally felt sad for slapping Sonic and accusing him of bring selfish, she is mad at him for chossing to fight Eggman over getting married to her and help her in ruling a kingdom.

But Sonic has very goood reasons to choose to join the fight, which he shall tell Sally soon in song. After the three second silence, Sally brock it with a chorus and the next two verses.

"I could've been your wedded Sal.  
I've never been so mad before.  
You and I could've ruled them all.  
But all you ever did was regretted me.  
Yeah you regretted me.  
Nicole has her own network so she works, like the internet.  
But she can't figure you're not ready to, take me in marriage yet." Sally sang toward Sonic with still a mixture of sadness and anger for him.

"Saving Mobius from dark minded villains, that's what I'm destined to do.  
Though we'd be apart, I'll still have a place in my heart, just for you." Sonic sang back toward Sally in resent. Then Sally sang the chorus again.

"I could've been your wedded Sal.  
I've never been so mad before.  
You and I could've ruled them all.  
But all you ever did was regretted me.  
I could've been you've wedded Sal.  
Your choice broke my heart to the core.  
You and I could've ruled them all.  
But all you ever did was regretted me, yeah you regretted me." Sally sang.

Sonic felt very hurt for declining Sally's offer to him in marrying her and ruling Knothole with her. But he didn't have any other choose. He understood that the other heroes need him to join the fight to end the second Robotnik war if Knothole is to be at peace and it's much harder archiving that without Sonic in the fight.

And on top of that, Sonic has no clue on how to run a kingdom, While he can lead a small gruop of rebels and archive it successfully for the long term especailly when helping Sally to lead, he can't lead an entire civilisation for it's too different for Sonic.

Cause Sally has the knowledge in how to do it, but he doesn't, so technically, with Sonic running a kingdom, whatever kingdom he runs won't even last a full month without it left to ruin, even when ruling Knothole with Sally and he knows it.

Though it's not clear on who is truly selfish, how can Sally expect Sonic do something he has little or no knowledge about? So Sonic looked back at Sally with a serious look directly toward her as she starred back at him, both with tears streaming down their facail cheeks and Sonic sanged more of his reasons to Sally.

"The freedom fighters need my speed.  
It's the main thing that foiled his deeds.  
Our love will rekindle some day.  
But Eggman's gonna have to pay." Sonic sang calmly, but seriously to Sally, making it clear to her that he wasn't bring selfish, he was chossing where he's needed for most.

"No one asked you kick him in." Sally sang to Sonic pointing it out to him.

"You know I just can't let him win." Sonic sang back at Sally.

"Though we'd be apart, I'll still have a place, in my heart just for you." Sonic and Sally sang to each other in union as they starred each other down.

Though Sally didn't want to admit it, she had to admit that Sonic's making a message to her that fighting Eggman's what he knows best and he can't rule Knothole for it's something that he has no knowledge of and she knew that he was right about it.

But Sally won't admit it out load, for she is still angry at Sonic choosing not to rule Knothole with her in marrage, so she decided to lay it off for now and write a letter about how she'd understood why Sonic chose to join the fight instead and give it to the press to put in the newpaper later when she's in a better mood.

But right now, Sally just wanted to get this done and over with. though thy be breaking up tonight, but she knew they'll remain as has friends for Sally still has feelings for Sonic has he does for her. After three seconds, Sally brock the silence and sang the chorus.

"I could've been your wedded Sal.  
I've never been so mad before.  
You and I could've ruled them all.  
But all you ever did was regretted me.  
I could've been you've wedded Sal.  
Your choice broke my heart to the core.  
You and I could've ruled them all.  
But all you ever did was regretted me, yeah you regretted me, yeah you regretted me." Sally sang to Sonic the final time.

Then with tears of anger and sadness she turned a 15 right and stormed off the stage with tears falling off from her face, leaving Sonic to watch her leave him on stage in fount of the croad in full shock of their break up as tears of regret and sadness ran don his facail cheeks.


End file.
